Book 5: A Battle Cry
by Lizaloves
Summary: Something mysterious is lately going on in Republic City. A shadow is walking around, creating havoc and terror everywhere it goes. While in the meantime war is raging on between the Nations once again. Team Avatar is at a loss. "Who are you?" She creaks, hating how shaky her voice sounds. But the hunched figure in front of her only chuckles. A promise that it will be back.


**Summary**: Something mysterious is lately going on in Republic City. A shadow is walking around, creating havoc and terror everywhere it goes. While in the meantime war is raging on between the Nations once again. Team Avatar will need all the help they can get. "Who are you?" She creaks, hating how shaky her voice sounds. But the hunched figure in front of her only chuckles, spreads it's arms and disappears into the haunting darkness. Leaving it's victim cold and broken in the icy rain. A promise in the air that it will come back.

**Rating**: T

**Words**: 1770

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Mike or Brian, 'cause if I were I would have made these Shipperwars stop and had written the ending of the LoK- finale differently.

**Warning**: I'm a Makorrian with a broken heart who doesn't hate Asami as a character, but does hate the Final. This does not make me hate bisexuality, it only means that I love another ship which is Makorra.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was close to midnight and the stars were shining like never before in the light of the newly opened portal in Republic City.

A girl with tanned skin and short hair slumped through the alleyways, fatigue visible on her features. She was in one word tired. Every single step she set felt like a lung would pop. She didn't know where she wanted to go. Didn't know which direction she took. The only thing she could think about was laying down somewhere soft and fall into a deep sleep with only nothingness to accompany her.

Even do it was midnight, the city wasn't asleep just yet. In the distance the girl heard music. Dancing. People laughing. _Joy._ It didn't fit the situation she was in at all.

She kept on walking, supporting her aching body on the walls surrounding her, pushing herself fort. Inch by inch.

She looked around herself and vaguely noticed that Republic City was still being rebuild. Or like it's president said, _the city was still being expanded_. Green vines run everywhere, making things seem full of nature and life. And Spirits were randomly strolling around peacefully.

Everything is as it should be. Peaceful.

Yet something was wrong. Something felt wrong. But she just couldn't put her finger on it. A shiver went down her spine. Suddenly it felt like the temperature had dropped several degrees and someone had thrown a bucket of ice on her.

She was sure; someone was fallowing her. She pushed herself off from the mossy walls and started to move faster. Taking more turns and going through more alleys, she conjured a huge wall from the ground and placed that in the middle of the alleyway, doing everything in her power to lose her stalker.

Perhaps it was because of the fatigue, or perhaps it was because of the fact that it was midnight and she was walking in alleyways she did not know, but she run. She run like her life depended of it. She never run from an enemy. Ever. But her guts told her that it was the only think she could do at the moment. Run and then – when the enemy least expects it- attack.

She wasn't the kind to give up without a fight. She never was. But she had to be smart about this one.

Suddenly, she stopped. She froze right in her tracks and stood still like a statue. A single thought popped into her mind: _Am I going mad again?_ _Is someone really fallowing me or is it just all in my head?_

She wiped those thought from her mind as soon as she thought about it. Someone _was_ fallowing her around. She was sure of it. But why didn't she see them then? There was not a single living being nor figure on the streets, only her.

Could it be that it were just her nerves trying to freak her out. And that she's just imagining things herself?

She walked up to the first building she saw trying to keep her breathing normal and calmed her nerves down. The double doors in front of her where closed, so she hunched a bit and melt the lock on the door with her shaky index finger and entered the building. She knew it was illegal and that if someone noticed her the police would be here any minute to arrest her for breaking and entering, but at the moment she didn't care.

She stepped inside, the streetlights gave an early glow to the inside of the building making her subconsciously recognize the hallway she was standing in. But that feeling of recognition was quickly lost as a whoosh of wind went past her, closing the doors behind her in an instance, making her stand in utter darkness.

She held her right hand up, conjuring a small flame and holding it in front of her to light the way while giving her face a haunted look and kept on walking. Perhaps she wasn't wrong. Perhaps someone was fallowing her around.

A ghastly laugh went through the building. Making her shiver and move faster through the hallways. The thing that was fallowing her must have been still behind her somewhere. She heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and she stupidly fallowed them.

Standing on the second floor, she looked around herself, the fire in her hand eliminating the place. There was a shadow visible under a door but quickly disappeared the next second. That's were her follower must be hiding. She took a sprint and kicked the doors open with her right shoulder. Sweat dripped from her forehead, but not wanting to seem the slightest bit of afraid she walked inside the huge room with her head held high.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" She yelled taking a defensive stance: her hands curled up in fists before her face, ready to punch anything that came too close. And turned her body to face the door she came in from.

She waited.

All her senses were on edge for the upcoming danger.

Time passed.

Slowly but steadily the double doors opened, she took a deep breath and all fear was gone replaced by sheer force of will and dauntlessness. The doors were wide open and in walked a person.

The fire in the young woman's hand illuminated the face of her follower: a young man, perhaps a year or two younger than her, stepped into the damp room. A young man with big green eyes who had seen enough of the world and it's secrets to know what real pain was all about and yet had laugh wrinkles adoring his innocent face.

"Korra?" He asked cautiously, like he wasn't too sure it was her. Like he didn't believe she was the girl who stood right before him. "Is that you?" slowly his hand went up to switch the light on.

"Bolin." And her hands went down in recognition; a small smile crept on her face her cautiousness and fear all gone.

Now that the light was on she could see where she was. She was standing in the training room of the Pro-bending Arena. The one where all of her adventures started and she first met Bolin and Mako. She had broken in in the Arena without even knowing it. Memories of her and her friends pro-bending together came back at here and her smile increased. She looked up and met Bolin's eyes. "Were you the one fallowing me?" She asked with her signature Korra smirk.

But he only looked at her like she had grown a second hat. "Well… Yeah? I guess so. I was taking a shower and when I heard some noise I got out to investigate. How did you even get inside? The whole place has been closed off for months. How long have you even been back? " Only now she took notice of the fact that he was standing in front of her with nothing but a tank top and shorts on, a wet towel draped over his shoulders. His eyes looked her form over in a critical way that was not paedophilic. "You are all wet, here." He said, passing his towel to her and draping it around her shoulders.

She looked at him surprised. She didn't even remember that she had run through the rain to get inside and used the towel to wring her wet hair out. "Thanks", she said with a smile, " Euhmm… The door was open? I'm just back from vacation. Asami went back to her apartment immediately and I didn't want to go back to Air Temple Island just yet and went out roaming the streets and came out here, I thought someone was fallowing me, but apparently it was just you." She says, scratching her back in discomfort and embarrassment. "What's the time? And where is Mako?"

"He is at the Four Elements Hotel, body guarding Wu from creepy Kuivera supporters with dangerous strawberry pie." He chuckled. "As for the time; you've been gone for a month. Everybody has been worried sick. And Wu says that you said to him that you would-"

"A month!? Are you sure? Damn!" She says, pacing around in utter frustration, "I told Wu I was going with him to the Earth Kingdom to help him choose candidates to take over his role for controlling-"

"The Earth Kingdom. Yes and you bailed out. Tenzin and Lin have been worried sick, we have been waiting for days till you and Asami came back from your Holiday." An unusual frown was set upon his face. _I was worried sick._

She knew Bolin wasn't mad at her. Bolin was never mad. But in that moment he really looked frustrated at her and guilt went through her. How in the name of the Spirits could she have forgotten about all this?

"You were gone so suddenly. You didn't even say bye to me or Mako, you just disappeared and went off with Asami… We hadn't heard from you in 3 years and now you were gone again without even leaving a letter or something." His voice raised slightly. "We had to hear it from Tenzin and Lin that you were gone, off to the Spirit World… without us…" Bolin bit his lip. "I thought we were team…"

Even more guilt went through her, she felt like he would have stomped her in her stomach, "Bolin… I-"

"Just forget it… Are you alright? You look tired…" He said, waving it off, not feeling like going in discussion he looked at his watch. "C'mon it's past midnight already, we will go to my apartment so you can rest and tomorrow we will go and visit Air Temple Island. " He said, picking his jacket up from the hanger and putting it on Korra's shoulders, making a gesture for Korra to fallow him.

Reluctantly Korra fallowed, her eyes fixed on the hurt ones of Bolin and then at the dirty floor in shame. His eyes spoke of a story, one of questions and pain…

_Why did you leave us behind? Are we actually still friends?_

She wanted to answer desperately, say yes. Of course we are. Apologise for being gone for so long again. Apologise for leaving them behind without saying anything. But couldn't. Her words would only sound like lies and excuses in his ears.

Together they turned their backs to the Arena and stepped into the icy rain, not noticing that the shadow of a figure was standing behind them eavesdropping them , and it too disappeared into a thin layer of fog.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The Legend Of Korra final broke me. 'Cause now I need to find a new series to keep me accompanied and happy. I miss LoK already, but the Avatar Universe hasn't ended as long as the Fandom still stands!<p>

Going on my Tumbler (The-Light-Of-A-Firefly) isn't save anymore for me since I continuously get spammed by over enthusiast Korrasami fans who love to put salt in my already pained Makkorra wounded hart.

So this is pretty much my only way out. Don't worry Makorrians! As long as we have DeviantArt and Fanfiction our Shippers Legacy can go on!


End file.
